Hello, Nama Gue Atsuya
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: \Nama gue Atsuya, dan inilah hidup gue yang dipenuhi dengan Shirou./ Bahasa gaul dan bukan bahasa baku! Little bit shonen-ai, yang nggak suka nggak usah baca!


.

Hello, Nama Gue Atsuya

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Rate:

K+

Genre:

Humor, Family

Chara:

Fubuki Atsuya, Fubuki Shirou, Someoka Ryuugo, delele -ada beberapa chara yang tak disebut namanya

Pairing:

Little bit! AtsuShi, GouenKaze, SomeFubu, delele

Warning:

Shonen-ai, ooc!Shirou, gaje, abal, gila, pendek, typo bertebaran di seluruh Indonesia -salah- di seluruh fic ini, bahasa tak baku alias bahasa gaul, di sini Atsuya belum meninggal, high school life, full of Atsuya's POV, delele

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

Summary:

Nama gue Atsuya, dan inilah kisah gue.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hello, nama gue Atsuya. Nggak kenal gue? Oke, ada pepatah yang bilang, 'tak kenal maka tak sayang'. Jadi, kalau mau disayang gue, harus kenal gue dulu.

Gue anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Karena itu, pastinya gue punya kakak, dong. Namanya Shirou, sebenarnya bukan kakak, sih, tapi dia kembaran gue. Kami hidup berdua aja di dunia ini.

Kami sekolah di SMA Raimon, dan gue menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Yah, gue tahu, yang _perfect_ kayak gue emang pantas jadi wakil ketos.

Ehem, walaupun Shirou suka bilang gini, "siapa, sih orang gila yang milih cowok kayak kamu jadi wakil ketos, kayak nggak ada calon lain aja!"

Buset, dah! Ntuh kata-kata nohok gue banget. _Aniki_, apalah salah gue, sehingga lo bilang seakan-akan gue nggak pantes jadi wakil ketos.

Ya, sudahlah. Terima saja, gue ucapin makasih buat fans-fans gue yang udah rela menyumbangkan suaranya untuk milih gue.

Gue, dan kakak gue, udah kelas dua. Tepatnya, gue kelas XI IPS 2, kalo Shirou kelas XI IPA 1. Iya, gue ngaku, deh, Shirou emang lebih pinter dari gue. Tapi, hei, gue, 'kan adiknya, nggak apa-apa dong kalo gue lebih bego dari dia?

Nah, gue bakal cerita dikit tentang diri gue yang _perfect_ ini. Ah, udahlah, bukan _perfect_ lagi, gue itu super _perfect _tahu!

Rambut gue, kata si _google_ biru kayak pemburu itu alias Kidou Yuuto, si ketua OSIS, warna rambut gue itu pastel. Bukan pastel makanan, lho! Pastel, itu, lho, yang warna terkeren di dunia.

Badan gue, lumayanlah. Tapi gue agak ciut waktu jejeran ma Gouenji, _ace striker_ klub sepak bola sekolah gue. Pacarnya si itu, lho, cowok cantik yang rambut birunya panjang diiket kayak buntut kuda. Siapa, sih, namanya gue lupa.

Soalnya, gile _men_! Badannya si Gouenji itu berotot semua! _Sixpack_! Nggak percaya tanya aja pacarnya, mereka pastinya dah melakukan lebih dari sekedar liat-liatan badan pacar doang. Ups, keceplosan.

Gue tinggi, yah, nggak tinggi-tinggi amat, sih. Paling nggak gue lebih tinggi dari Shirou. Tapi, sekali lagi, gue harus ciut waktu jejeran ma anak-anak klub sepak bola sekolah gue itu. Karena, gue ama Shirou itu yang terpendek di sana.

Seenggaknya, ada yang lebih pendek dari gue (baca: Shirou).

Apa gue dari tadi ngomongin klub sepak bola terus, ya?

Iya, emang. Gue, 'kan anggotanya, wajar, dong kalau gue banggain klub gue.

Klub sepak bola kami punya nama, Inazuma Eleven. Keren, 'kan? Iyalah, orang gue yang ngusulin ntuh nama.

Nggak, kok. Bohong, gue sama sekali nggak pernah ngusulin nama itu. Jadi, kalian jangan ngamuk dulu, ya. Turunin dulu kursi yang mau kalian lempar ke muka ganteng gue ini.

Di sana, gue jadi _striker_. Di barisan terdepan sama si Gouenji. Sementara Shirou jadi _defender_, sama kayak pacarnya Gouenji.

Kadang, gue agak sebel sama pacarnya Gouenji itu. Habisnya, dia berusaha deketin Shirou mulu. Lagian, kok harus dia, sih, yang sebelahan ma Shirou, kenapa nggak gue aja!

Eh, iya, gue baru inget. Pacarnya Gouenji itu namanya Kazemaru.

Keh, gue ngakak waktu pertama ngebandingin muka ama namanya.

Liat aja, nama kayak ninja abad pertengahan gitu, tapi muka kayak cewek. Nggak pas banget, 'kan?

Eh, emangnya, di abad pertengahan ada ninja, ya?

Emang gue pikirin!

* * *

.

.

* * *

Oke, kembali ke laptop.

Nah, kali ini, gue mau ngenalin kembaran gue. Shirou.

Shirou itu… mukanya…

.

.

.

Mirip gue.

Ya, iyalah! Orang kita kembar!

Ehem, maksud gue. Dia itu manis.

Jangan gila, dong! Masa' gue_ blushing _cuma gara-gara bilang Shirou manis doang!

Rambut dia warnanya abu-abu. Mendekati putih, lah. Modelnya sama kayak gue, cuma dia agak turun, kalo gue ngejabrik dikit. Warna matanya sama kayak gue juga, abu-abu gelap gitu.

Shirou itu sopan banget. Beda ma gue yang serampangan, makanya dia selalu dipuji guru, sedangkan gue dimaki guru.

Nggak, nggak gitu juga kali. Paling gue cuma ditimpuk pake penghapus papan tulis doang kalau lagi tidur di kelas.

Satu lagi, gue paling suka ma sifat Shirou yang ini.

Baik hati.

Bagi gue, Shirou itu baik hatinya melebihi bidadari -yah, walaupun gue belum pernah ketemu bidadari-. Meskipun gue sering ngejambak rambut dia, berantem sampe pukul-pukulan ma dia, bahkan nyuekin dia.

Dia tetep melaksanakan tugas dan kewajiban seorang kakak.

Seperti…

Nyuci piring, nyuciin baju gue, nyetrika, nyapu, masak, nyiapin makan malam, delele.

Baik hati, 'kan?

Di sekolah, dia menjabat sebagai kepala seksie bagian seni.

Dengan kata lain, Shirou itu jago gambar!

Buku gambarnya, di setiap halaman pasti gambarnya dinilai dengan tulisan angka satu sama dua nol barengan di belakangnya.

Beda ma gue, paling tinggi cuma dapet angka tujuh ma angka tiga yang berdiri tegak di belakang angka tujuh itu.

Khh, itu nilai pas, tahu! Jangan salah!

Di gambar dia jago, apalagi di musik.

Shirou bisa main gitar, jago banget malah. Main _keyboard_, bass, pokoknya semua alat band, deh!

Suaranya juga bagus.

Buat gue, suara Shirou bagaikan suara dewi yang jatoh dari kebun kelapa sawit.

Merdu banget, deh. Kalau nggak percaya tanya aja ma guru musik kami.

Kalo gue mah, paling cuma bisa main drum.

Itu juga asal gebuk doang.

Yang penting bisa, 'kan?

Selain itu, Shirou pinter.

Tapi, bukan dia yang paling pinter seangkatan.

Meski begitu, buat gue, Shirou itu nomor satu.

Bukan di hati gue, lho!

Emang, sih, di hati gue belum ada siapa-siapa. Sedangkan di pikiran gue cuma ada Shirou. Dia kakak terbaik sedunia.

Woi! Bukan maksudnya gue suka ma dia!

Jangan gila, hoi! Gue ogah ma kakak sendiri.

Yah, meskipun, jujur, gue seneng kalo dia merhatiin gue, manjain gue, ngeliatin gue.

Tapi, maksud gue itu bukan sebagai pacar, sebagai adik!

Ngh, dari tadi gue ngebanggain Shirou mulu. Sekarang gue mau ngomongin tentang kejelekan kakak gue itu.

Gue paling sebel sama sifat dia yang ini.

Dia suka banget ngejelek-jelekin gue.

Misalnya, waktu gue dapet kelas IPS, yang _notabene_ orang nyangkanya IPS itu penuh dengan orang-orang bego.

Bukan, Shirou bukannya mau jelek-jelekin IPS, soalnya dia bilang gini.

"Atsuya, kamu masuk IPS? Jangan becanda, deh. IPS itu perjuangan ngehafal, kalau kamu masuk IPS, kepalamu bisa pecah! Kamu, 'kan lelet ngafal…"

Dia bilang gitu, sambil ketawa!

_Aniki,_ sekali lagi, apa, sih salah gue. Jadi lo hobi banget ngolok-ngolok gue?

Terus, dia itu entah kenapa…

Populer banget di kalangan anak cewek!

Tiap hari ada aja anak cewek yang ngajakin dia jalan.

Padahal, gue yakin, gue pasti lebih ganteng dari dia!

Tapi, yah, gue relain, deh. Daripada ntar dia nangis?

Eh, tunggu, perasaan gue, Shirou itu nggak pernah nangis, lho.

Waktu orang tua kami meninggal, dia nggak nangis. Padahal, dialah yang paling dekat dengan orang tua kami.

Malah, waktu itu gue yang nangis, dan dia yang bikin gue semangat lagi.

Gue akuin, dia emang kuat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bentar, kok gue ngebanggain Shirou lagi, sih? Padahal gue bilang mau ngejelekin dia.

Nah, kembali ke laptop.

Kejelekan Shirou satu lagi.

Dia itu suka buang sampah sembarangan.

Kalau nggak percaya, liat aja kamarnya.

Gila! Kayak kapal pecah!

Meskipun dia rajin masak, nyuci, dan lain-lain.

Sebenernya dia itu males beres-beres rumah.

Jadinya, gue yang beresin.

Gue, 'kan cinta kebersihan.

Habis gue beres-beres, dia pasti bilang gini…

"Nah, begitu, dong. Bantuin sekali-sekali, jangan aku terus yang kerja rumah…"

Cih, kalau gue nggak cinta kebersihan, nggak bakalan gue bantuin, deh!

Tapi, gue rela.

Karena hanya dia yang gue punya, hanya Shirou hidup gue…

Eh, kok gue jadi sok melankolis gini, ya? Sejak kapan…?

Emang gue pikirin!

* * *

.

.

* * *

Shirou itu punya pacar. Namanya Someoka.

Heran, kenapa Shirou mau sama si plontos item kayak dia. Padahal, gue lebih ganteng.

Hei, bukan itu maksudnya, tau!

Cuma, gue nggak habis pikir aja. Padahal dulu si Someoka sebel banget ma Shirou, kakak gue itu juga dulu cuek-cuek aja ma ntuh cowok.

Nggak taunya, cinta pun lama kelamaan bersemi di antara mereka.

Alah, lebay!

Pokoknya, gue nggak setuju kalau dia jadian ma Someoka!

Dari dulu gue coba bilang begitu, tapi Shirou nggak pernah peduli. Dia malah tetep aja PDKT-an ma Someoka.

Dan akhirnya, mereka jadian seperti sekarang.

Sebel gue! Sebel gue! Sebel gue! Sebel gue!

Tapi, itu semua sudah berlalu. Ya, sudahlah.

Gue jadi inget, lagu yang liriknya gini, deh…

_Ketika mimpimu…_

_Yang begitu indah…_

_Tak bisa terwujud…_

_Ya, sudahlah…_

Tapi, kalau versi gue…

_Ketika kakakmu…_

_Mencintai orang…_

_Dan kau tak setuju…_

_Ya, sudahlah…_

Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting dia seneng, gue juga harus seneng. Gue, 'kan adek yang baik dan penurut.

Gue nggak mau ngeliat dia nangis. Soalnya…

Gue yakin…

Kalau dia nangis…

Pasti mukanya jadi jelek…

Gue yakin itu! Yakin banget!

Shirou, Shirou, gue kasihan liat lo kadang-kadang.

Dapet pacar yang kayak gitu. Tapi menurut gue, kalau udah cinta apa salahnya, ya, nggak?

Gila! Gue beneran jadi sok melankolis sekarang!

Mimpi apa gue semalem?

Eh, iya, kalo nggak salah, semalem, 'kan gue mimpi basah…

Ups, gue keceplosan lagi.

Alah! Emang gue pikirin!

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hn, sekarang, gue mau bilang apa, ya?

Oh, iya, tentang kejadian-kejadian yang nggak bakal gue lupain aja.

Contohnya, waktu Someoka gue hajar gara-gara nembak Shirou.

Bukannya gue _brother complex_, sih. Tapi gue emang sebel ma si plontos satu itu.

Dan gue makin sebel, karena kata Shirou, warna rambut gue ma rambut plontos dia itu sama!

Gue makin sebel!

_But_, sekarang, sih, gue agak deket juga ma dia. Soalnya, dia bilang suka ma Shirou tulus.

Yah, gue, sih, iyain aja. Shirou juga suka dia tulus. Toh, gue juga mau liat Shirou bahagia. Jadi gue relain.

Meski kadang, gue rada kasian juga. Habisnya, Someoka pernah gue tonjok, sih.

Dan sampe sekarang, gue masih ngakak. Kebayang gimana lebamnya muka dia.

Yah, ngomongin soal pacarnya Shirou, gue agak heran, deh.

Kok gue belum punya pacar sampe sekarang, ya?

Padahal… gue itu ganteng! Pasti gue ganteng! Malah, ada yang ngakuin gue ganteng!

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shirou?

Sebenernya, sih, dia bilang gue ganteng, sambil ngatain gue.

Ah, ntuh anak. Tau nggak, dia bilang apa?

"Kamu ganteng, kok, Atsuya. Tapi kamu masih kurang ganteng buat dapet pacar. Yang sabar, ya, Dek…"

Dia nohok banget! Gila! Mana dia bilang gitu sambil nepok-nepok kepala pastel gue yang keren ini!

Shirou… sampe kapan, sih, lo mau bikin gue pundung mulu?

Kata temen-temennya tuh, dia mulutnya emang nohok. Liat aja si Kazemaru.

Tau dia, 'kan?

Ah, masa' nggak tau, sih?

Dia itu, 'kan mukanya langka. Di dunia cuma ada satu doang.

Nah, kalau dah tau, gue mau cerita, nih.

Waktu itu, kami seklub sepak bola lagi jalan-jalan di pantai. Kata manajer yang rambutnya panjang itu tuh –gue lupa namanya-, kami jalan-jalan sebagai hadiah kemenangan klub. Jadilah, karena kami jarang ke pantai –kecuali Tsunami yang adalah anak pantai-, kami jalan-jalan ke pantai.

Terus, tiba-tiba si Kazemaru nggak mau ikut berenang. Padahal tadinya dia yang semangat mau ikut ke pantai.

Datenglah Shirou. Dia bilang gini.

"Kazemaru kenapa nggak mau berenang? Lagi datang bulan, ya?"

Satu bis kedengeran!

Dan gue seratus persen yakin banget, mukanya Kazemaru dah merah kayak apel yang dijual di pasar murah.

Sampe-sampe, matanya Gouenji jadi gede banget! Kayak bakalan lepas dari tempatnya!

Gue ngakak, diikuti semuanya juga ngakak.

Kecuali Kazemaru yang dah malu luar biasa, Shirou yang tetap tenang-tenang aja, dan Gouenji yang sebenernya mau marah tapi ditahan. Mukanya itu dah kayak orang nahan BAB.

Hahaha! Gue inget banget kejadian itu! Mukanya Kazemaru sempet gue potret pake kamera digital punya manajer satu lagi yang rambutnya warna biru. Adeknya si Kidou yang lagi-lagi gue lupa juga namanya.

Iya, iya, gue ngaku. Gue itu super pelupa. Bener kata Shirou kalau gue itu nggak banget di hafalan.

Paling yang gue inget itu cuma pemain sepak bola nasional. Tim-tim luar ma pemainnya, Shirou, anggota Inazuma Eleven, ma dikit banget soal pelajaran.

Itu juga, gue ingetnya sendat-sendat kayak orang keselek.

Gue emang inget anggota Inazuma Eleven. Tapi gue lupa mulu ma nama-nama manajernya.

Soalnya, manajernya ada empat!

Gile, ngapain, sih, manajer banyak amat. Di sekolah gue SMP dulu nggak banyak-banyak amet, tuh. Cuma satu.

Iya, sih, SMP gue ma Shirou dulu, 'kan sekolah terpencil. Di Hokkaido nan jauh dari mana-mana.

Pantes manajernya cuma ada satu.

Ngomongin mulut Shirou yang nohok, gue jadi inget satu hal.

Sebenernya, Shirou itu, setelah ngatain orang dia nggak inget apa-apa lagi. Maksudnya, dia sama sekali nggak tau apa yang dia omongin. Katanya, dia asal bilang aja tanpa memperhatikan akibatnya.

Nohok, nggak?

Banget!

Oon, nggak?

Itu apalagi!

Kalian belum pernah kena, sih. Jadinya gitu, deh. Coba kalau dah pernah, pasti kalian setuju ma gue.

Yah, pokoknya itulah gue dan kehidupan gue yang dipenuhi dengan Shirou.

Ha? Emangnya kenapa kalau gue ngomongin tentang Shirou? Protes lo?

Woi, gue nggak _blushing_, sialan!

* * *

END.


End file.
